


figure it out

by whythehair (tootiredmotel)



Series: Yorak Kogane & the loverboy called Lance [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Couch Cuddles, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance is pining, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Post Season 8, Sleepy Cuddles, following part 10, keith is confused, kosmo is sneaky, kosmo knows what’s up, playing with hair, yorak is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/whythehair
Summary: “What’s it like being a human and an alien hottie?”“Uh, what?”Que jealous Lance.





	figure it out

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all, school and work are all ready keeping me busy from this, but I did just add like 2 more parts & am thinking of adding another, BECAUSE there will be a continuation series
> 
> this is rushed, can't ya tell? :)
> 
> falling - chase atlantic

It was another morning of laying in bed, staring at the ceiling as Yorak snoozed, for Keith. Only this time he was thinking of what had conspired the previous night. Thinking of Lance.  “What was that about?” They were walking back to Shiro and Curtis’ after leaving in a rush.

 

_“What was what about?”_

 

_And now Lance was playing dumb?_

 

_“You made us leave as soon as the waitress brought your card back-which, by the way, I could’ve paid for myself. Thanks though.” Keith watched Lance for his reaction. Truth be told, he’d been concerned, even since the taller had sat back down, glaring at the flirtatious stranger who approached him._

 

_“No reason, just thought maybe we should get back so Shiro doesn’t have to babysit all night, you know?”_

 

_Keith raised an eyebrow, not buying it. If it were anyone else, if he hadn’t known Lance, he could’ve found it believable. But he does know Lance, and he knows that that’s not it._

 

_“Okay, okay. That guy who decided it would be cool to join us the whole time was the guy Rachel set me up on a date with.”_

 

_Really? Keith would’ve thought the guy-who turned out to be a total snob- would’ve spent the night flirting with Lance, not undressing_ him _with his eyes and mispronouncing his name._

 

_“Yeah, he’s kind of a jerk. He was a total snob at lunch and he wrecked tonight. I’m sorry, Keith, if I’d known he was gonna be here then I would’ve picked a different restaurant.”_

 

_“I thought you said you picked this one by random?”_

* * *

 

_They’d gotten back to Shiro’s, thankfully all three occupants of the house asleep, except for Kosmo._

 

_Keith liked to think his space wolf was waiting up for him, like Shiro usually did, up until Keith told him he was a grown ass man anyways._

 

_“So...I’ll see you tomorrow right?”_

 

_Tomorrow, right. He’d forgotten everyone was going to Lance’s farm._

 

_“Yeah. Actually, I’ll walk you out to your car since I have to feed Kosmo.”_

 

_Kosmo, the sneaky little devil, had a habit of trying to eat his entire bag of food, so they had to hide it in one of the containers away from his dog house that he was about to outgrow._

 

_“Oh, don’t worry about it, I’ll feed him! Night Keith!”_

* * *

Yorak stirred next to Keith, disrupting his thoughts. 

 

To this day, he still isn't sure what other half Yorak is. He’s part galra, what with him being purple with fluffy pointed ears like a cat, but he also has white, curly and extra fluffy hair. It couldn’t have been Altean. At least, according to Coran. But I could be a race similar to Alteans. 

 

Either way, Yorak’s adorable. He’s cuddly when sleepy and feisty when he’s awake. Nova had once told Keith that Yorak got that from him, from his appa. 

 

Admittedly, he had no intention of becoming the kid’s father, but there was no one was available or that he could reach who was open to taking in another child, another kit. Kolivan suggested one of the Blades’ new facility, that Keith’s brain supplied as orphanage. He knew all too well what it was like in one of those ‘homes’, at least the ones on earth. 

 

Plus, kids are cruel. Even as an adult, Keith got slack for being a ‘half-breed’ or a ‘halfling’. He didn’t want this kit going through the same thing. So he named the unnamed infant Yorak, became his caretaker Keith, but that changed when Krolia told them both how Keith’s father wanted to be called ‘Appa’ around the same time Yorak started talking to them. Thus Keith becoming Appa. 

 

“Appa? I haves a secrets, but not supposed to tell you.” 

 

It was strange thing, for that to be the first thing your kid says to you when he wakes up. “You can tell me anything, Yorak. I promise you won’t get in trouble.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Keith, Yorak, and Kosmo were the first to arrive to the farm, since Shiro offered to wait until Curtis got off from work, and he didn't know Pidge and Hunk's story yet. Plus they were early anyways. Not that Lance minded.

 

What he did mind however, was Rachel and Veronica being the ones to great the three. Rachel immediately began playing with Kosmo, and Veronica reached for Yorak, whom she'd only met once, but cited that if anything ever happened to him, she'd kill everyone in the room and then herself. Yorak, the little sweetheart, reached back, recognizing her. 

 

It left Keith empty handed, and looking like he didn't know what to do with himself, so Lance just grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the house they were staying in adjacent the farmhouse.  

 

"Everyone's at work or school, except for my mom, but she's getting groceries for tonight. You're staying for dinner, right?" Lance didn't know if he came off as hopeful or desperate, but he hoped it was the former. 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time everyone else had arrived, Keith was already tired. He'd had his hands full, trying to keep Kosmo away from Kaltenecker, because  _no Kosmo, cows do not like to play rough,_ and trying to keep Yorak from terrorizing the chickens alongside Kosmo. 

 

Plus, it would be awhile before dinner, and Lance's mother still hadn't arrived yet. Rachel was attempting to teach Pidge and Shiro how to collect eggs from a coop, while Veronica, Curtis, and Hunk were playing the next round of spoons, as Lance was out the first round. Which lead to the Cuban boy- _man_  to make his way to wear Keith sat on the couch, with his back against the armrest. Normally he'd choose a better position, but Yorak had tuckered himself out, sprawled out on his chest. 

 

"You can take a nap, you know." 

 

Keith shrugged. He could, but in no way would it be comfortable. He didn't want to impose and ask for a bed, and he didn't want to have to wake Yorak up in the process. 

 

Lance moved closer, as if he were examining the other two on the couch. "Okay, scoot up a little." 

 

Keith's eyebrows furrowed. What was scooting up gonna do? "Just trust me on this." So he did, and Lance went around the couch, walking behind. To his surprise, Lance crawled in behind him. "There, body pillow." 

* * *

 

 

Keith was hesitant, but Lance was persistent. With a final pull, Keith's back was against his chest, and Lance's legs were on the outside. Yorak's sleep went uninterrupted. 

 

Lance could feel Keith tense up at first, and for a moment he wondered if he had crossed a line, but then Keith relaxed into it when he started petting his hair. "You're like a cat, you know?" He could feel Keith shift, as if he were trying to turn and face him, but realized he couldn't. "In what way?" 

 

Lance shrugged a little, trying to keep from moving too much so he didn't wake up Yorak. "Fluffy hair, you're cuddling with a _kit," and me_ "and you're obviously sleepy too, so just take a _cat_ nap." 

 

He couldn't see Keith's face, but he knew he was probably just staring ahead instead of laughing at the bad pun. 

* * *

 

 

"Should we wake them?" 

 

"Nah, let them cuddle. It's cute." 

 

In their sleep, one of Lance's legs had curled over Keith's, and one of his arms had wrapped around both Keith and Yorak. One might not think the couch could fit them that easily, but it surprisingly did. 

 

"Man, Lance is gonna have a sore back and neck when he wakes up."

 

"Pff...Like he'd care, look what he's doing!" 

* * *

 

 

It had been kind of awkward, when they woke up. Naturally, being them, they avoided talking about it until everyone else had gone to sleep in the farmhouse. 

 

It was just the two of them, outside, yet again. 

 

"What are you talking about?! We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!" Lance exclaimed, eyes wide as he watched Keith lay back down on the blanket they were using to look at the stars. It was sort of becoming their thing. 

 

Keith, seeing his opportunity, smirked, and smugly said "Nope, don't remember. Didn't happen." Lance huffed, joining Keith. "You're not gonna let that one go, are you?" Keith shrugged. 

 

They had fallen into a comfortable silence, still just watching the stars. 

 

"Hey, Keith? Do you...do you think Allura and Nova found peace?" Lance turned to catch Keith's reaction, relieved when he didn't tense up. "I think they did, in some way. Nova told me that on Kahar, they believe that once they die, they're reunited with their soulmate or first love. His was Iyana. I hope he found her." Neither commented that Lotor was Allura's, whether they thought it or not. 

 

"What about you? Who's your soulmate slash first love?" Lance didn't know why he was setting himself up like this. Keith was going to say something like 'Nova was' or hell, maybe even James, or that he hadn't met them yet. "He's still out there." Not a heartbreaking answer, but it didn't exactly give him a whole lot of hope either. It was probably selfish that he had wanted Keith to say 'you, Lance, it's you'. 

 

"I don't know if that type of thing exists, but...my first love was my stability. Helped me find peace, and he still is." Lance looked to see Keith was looking at him this time. "My appa- my _dad_ and I used to stargaze, before he died. I think it's because he told me that my mom was in the stars. Turns out he was right. It gave me some kind of inner peace." They had been getting closer and closer, not even noticing the decrease in distance between them. Just like they never noticed the transition between rivals to friends, to _this._

 

Before he knew it, Keith's hand was in his, and then Keith's head was next to his shoulder. 

 

It gave him an inner peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> :) KICK (:


End file.
